


Day 25 "Keep it down, do you want someone to hear?

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal really likes feeling Will choke on his cock, anywhere, anytime.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Day 25 "Keep it down, do you want someone to hear?

  
One of the things that changed once Will and Hannibal signed his slave contract and became a collared slave was Hannibal getting Will to give him oral whenever but most importantly, wherever he chose. It had gotten to the point that Will knew that anytime that they left the house that he might return with a load in his stomach. It wasn’t something that he would complain about if that would do any good. Sometimes he would rather not, but he dared not let Hannibal know that if at all possible. Push back to his public play demands might cause Hannibal to ask for even more humiliating acts in public.   
The first time it happened, it wasn’t too embarrassing. They pulled into the driveway and Hannibal put the car in park and turned to Will.  
“Take out my cock and start licking,” Hannibal told him. Will was excited to pull his cock out and suck him off in their car. His eyes closed in rapture when he wrapped his lips tightly around him and took him down. Hannibal ran his hands through Will’s curls while watching his face move. The way Will’s lips pooched out and curled when he moved up and down his length made Hannibal hiss in approval. Will brought his shaking hands up and took Hannibal’s balls between his fingers, kneading them softly and spreading spit across them as it rolled out of his pink mouth. He had the taste of Hannibal on his lips when they went inside.   
The next time that Hannibal ordered him to take his cock and give him oral in the driveway he had Will open his door first and let his legs stretch outside of the car while he bobbed up and down on him. This time his grip on Will’s hair was a rougher hold. He grunted and moved Will’s head to let him know how fast and hard he was expected to go. When Will began to gag Hannibal sat back and put his hands behind his head “beautiful, Will, keep going,” He said. It was mostly a melody of gasps and gargles but when he started to choke louder and sounded like he was struggling to keep it up Hannibal put a hand on the top of his head and pulled him back.   
“You should try and keep it down, Will,” Hannibal said scolding him softly. “Do you want someone in the neighborhood walking by to hear you choking on my cock?”  
Will’s face heated immediately. He worked quickly with a twisting tongue to bring Hannibal to orgasm and get himself inside of the house where he was safe from view.  
The next time that went out Will tried to coax Hannibal into taking head from him before they left. Will hurried through his breakfast and climbed under their dining room table. His blue eyes looked up at Hannibal from between his legs and Will licked his lips. “ may I, Sir, may I have your cock in my mouth?” he asked and batted his feathery dark lashes at him. Hannibal shook his head no.  
“I’m afraid that we don’t have time, Will,” Hannibal answered and reached down to pet Will. “Perhaps, later on, we can make this happen, hmmm?”  
That was exactly what Will was afraid of making it happen later on. He moved from under the table and got dressed for their trip out.   
Throughout the day Will worried about what would happen when they returned home. He was concerned that Hannibal would have him on his knees in the yard at the end of the day. He should have had other concerns because Hannibal had different plans when he pulled their car into the coffee shop across town. They ordered Hannibal’s preferred coffee for him to pick up. When they walked in midday on a Saturday the shop was fairly busy. With only one person at the counter, he knew it would be some time before someone could run to the back to get his order so he walked Will to the restroom.   
He pulled Will in and locked the stall door closed behind them. Will looked up with pleading eyes, but it was no use. He put his hands on WIll’s shoulders and urged him down until Will knelt in front of him, between Hannibal and the toilet. Hannibal leaned into the door. This time Hannibal pushed his pants down enough to bring his cock out and started to stroke it in his hand watching Will. He tapped it to Will’s lips and Will’s tongue came out to flick across the foreskin.   
“Yes, open, take it,” Hannibal purred and pushed himself into Will’s mouth. Will’s eyes widened and he let his mouth go with the intrusion and stretched around him. The feeling of his hard cock sweeping across his tongue made his cock ache and then he felt the tip hit the back of his throat causing panic to set in. Of course, he knew that he was fine. However, his throat was not aware of any arrangement that he and this foreign object had it fought back. Will’s throat squeezed around it and the gagging sounds grew louder and louder.   
“Shhh, Will, Will, Keep it down, do you want someone to hear you getting your mouth used? In a coffee shop restroom of all places. What a filthy boy you are, keep it down and behave,” he scolded while petting Will’s hair. The shame and arousal made Will’s stomach twist and his head spin. He pulled back and sucked up some excess saliva and rolled his tongue around the underside of Hannibal’s cock before going back down on it. Will got a load in his throat and Hannibal got his coffee, and then they left. At least he didn’t have to worry about being facefucked on the front lawn when they returned.   
Hannibal’s favorite place to use Will as his oral cock toy was the beach. When he fucked Will there he liked to have Will on his hands and knees facing the sea while they cried out in bliss. When he used his mouth it was different though. He preferred Will kneeling on a blanket at his feet with him in a fold-out chair watching the waves and having the luxury of watching Will work his cock to the sound of crashing waves. It was perfect. Sometimes he liked to have Will straddle him and start fucking him with him in his lap and Hannibal able to see him and the water but with the both of them facing the sea was his favorite.   
The first time they did this on the beach there had been a group of friends there when they arrived. Hannibal just read and waited it out while Will listened to his headphones. The group packed up and left and as soon as it was clear that they were alone Hannibal tapped Will on his shoulder. Will removed his headphones and looked over at Hannibal.   
“Take out my cock, Will, start licking,” Hannibal ordered. The sky was dark and the stars lit it up perfectly like an endless canopy. Will pulled Hannibal’s cock out and started with slow loving licks tilting his head back and forth lifting his cock to feel the weight and letting it drop on his tongue. Hannibal watched him with the silver moonlight falling across his face. He looked like a statue in this light, kneeling on a bed of sand on top of a plush gray blanket. His pink lips were wet and he slid them over the length of Hannibal’s cock. Will pushed down and placed his hands on Hannibal’s thighs for leverage. He face fucked himself on his hard cock taking advantage of the privacy that the beach offered to let himself go.   
The moans that came out sent shivers through Hannibal as it teased the sensitive state of his cock. Will’s spit rolled out and over his lips, flooding down onto his full balls. Will reached up to massage them, running his fingers over the wet hair there. He furrowed his brows and gave Hannibal a hungry gaze and slammed his mouth hard down onto his cock to take more than he could normally take in. Hannibal squeezed the armrests of his chair and his mouth dropped open letting a growl out. Will felt the head go deeper into his throat, past the back and down.   
The gasps and gurgles worked their way through his body and Will breathed hard with his nose keeping his mouth in place. He pulled off of it with a slurp and sucked up a cord of spit that was hanging down. His lungs ached and he pushed air in and out rapidly, trying to catch up before going back for more. He pressed his nose to Hannibal’s wet balls and looked up at Hannibal while rubbing his hard cock across his face and his nose across his balls. Hannibal snarled and pushed himself up and into Will’s mouth.he took a handful of hair on each side of his head and pulled down hard and fast. Will groaned and grunted and his eyes glistened from the force.   
Will tried to take it at the pace Hannibal was giving it to him. He was able to keep up but not without a lot of noise. His struggles to breathe made Hannibal pump faster. He growled and forced Will’s beautiful face up and down on him. Will’s eyes rolled up in his head and his body went warm.  
“Will, my dear, keep it down, do you want someone to hear?” Hannibal scolded, playfully, as was his way of erotically humiliating his boy. He found Will to be irresistible, especially when he blushed around his thick cock. So he made sure it happened often.


End file.
